


【带卡】一瞬动心

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 另一种不讲道理全员健在的战后if，白发土x上忍卡，短打，就当是一颗甜甜的汤圆祝大家冬至快乐！！并不会好好说话的两个人还在双向暗恋。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【带卡】一瞬动心

一切起源于宇智波带土未能及时拒绝漩涡鸣人热情洋溢的邀约，在屡次错过开口的时机后，他参加战后木叶第一回夏日祭成了既定事实。

当然，爽约可以是变异的迟到结果，或许还能因此让他的老师回忆起那些青春岁月里可笑的他，为夏日祭的开场增添一份堪比烟火盛放的欢乐，但宇智波带土又不敢——不敢，这个词放在这位挑动四战的昔日罪犯身上充满荒诞与违和，再经由他本人承认，这幅抽象作被一锤定音就此变现。

一说野原琳会生气，二说漩涡玖辛奈会发火，到了三却是波风水门塌下来的眉眼，宇智波带土作天作地始终作不过这死而复生的一二三人，坦荡荡地认了栽，演出一副乖巧听话的好学生模样。

前提是旗木卡卡西不在场。

原因无他，今年贵庚三十一的宇智波带土到了旗木卡卡西面前就要倒放为一十三，但往日只会幼稚打闹的木叶下忍今非彼时，在外漂泊十八年参透了一套冷暴力流程，不拿正眼去看，不拿正话去答，单方面视若无睹，末了却躲在神威暗戳戳地跟着人，教科书般的表里不一。

卡卡西对佐助说，这下你总该相信他是你们宇智波一族了吧。

佐助哼了声。

神威里的带土也哼了声，卡卡西没听见，所以他抬起来的手只揉了佐助的脑袋，可能想过说点什么劝言替带土立起新形象，但止于词穷，他在战后见到带土的次数还没鸣人的多，这活儿该留给鸣人。

最后他叹了口气，说，今年夏日祭别又迟到了。也不知是在提醒谁。

带土觉得，这一切都特别不可思议。

虽然作为发动四战的某非法组织首领的他误打误撞让许多在净土喝了几十年茶的人重活一遭，但本质还是热心报社的人形炸弹，那边的药师兜都因为被称作圆梦大师自闭多日怀疑人生，他宇智波带土还能支棱起来顶着金色闪光温柔慈祥的目光大喊“这个没有琳的世界是虚假的！”

神经大条的波风水门能够把这番话当作自己可爱的弟子吃了太多可爱多在犯可爱，一般通过木叶群众可不这么认为，泪眼婆娑急忙请出了正在纠结自己该活成13岁还是活成31岁的野原琳，当三缺一的水门班在一乐拉面门口面面相觑时，宇智波带土的直觉突然上线，不待自己的小学女同学开口问他又想折腾什么幺蛾子就神威一转，谁也不见。

旗木卡卡西携带难得齐聚的第七班转了个拐角，如期而至。

“带土叔又跑啦？”

鸣人先开口，接着看见自己闪闪发光的爸颇为惋惜地点点头，他便露出同款表情，一大一小并排站着像不成套的俄罗斯套娃，“那今年夏日祭带土叔会去吗？”

“我不去！”带土在神威里叫喊。没人听得到。

琳笑了笑，径自替不在场人士回答：“带土当然会去啦。”

她不动声色地捏紧拳头，连卡卡西都惊得往后退了半步，倒是小樱望着她颇有孺子可教之意——就不要在乎辈分乱没乱的问题了。至于带土，已经在神威里缩成一团。

大家都知道带土还在这儿，但大家都不打算征求他本人的意见。

卡卡西曾经反对过这种先斩后奏的作风，此举深得带土心，然而好景不长，在琳的“带土一向口是心非不能都听他的”、水门的“明明带土就是很想这样做啊”以及佐助的“有什么必要征求他的意见”之后，卡卡西屈服了，基于带土至今看到他都会躲进神威的条件反射，暂时还没加入迫害队列。

总之夏日祭的事情就这么定了下来，在卡卡西离开的后一秒带土几乎是冲出神威：“我不去！”

琳看着他，水门看向他，鸣人在吸溜碗里的面汤，佐助懒得理，樱猛然察觉说要请客的卡卡西又溜走了。

“我不去！”带土重申一遍，转过头给自己喊了份打包带走的叉烧拉面。

他善良漂亮的小学女同学将放在隔壁座位的袋子递了过来，“玖辛奈师母说希望能够看到你穿着她亲手做的浴衣出现在夏日祭。”

这句话在不同的人的耳中有着不同的关注重点：水门听见了“能穿着玖辛奈亲手做的浴衣”，鸣人听见了“一家三口逛夏日祭”，佐助屏蔽了信号，樱已经冲出一乐拉面讨债去了，而带土听见了“你不敢来就完蛋”。

前面提到过，带土对玖辛奈发火一事有着生理本能般的恐惧，这与他十五岁那年从对方身体里掏过九尾的愧疚有关，也与十三岁前水门班时期经常遭受对方殴打的经历有关，某些情绪被他无意识印刻在脑海深处，只有触发相关想法才会浮现。

这就是带土出现在夏日祭的缘由。

按照带土的如意算盘，他原想应付完玖辛奈的视察就钻进神威，什么花火大会什么十五圆月，这些在神威里边也都能看见，没必要在外晃荡。可他万万没算到，玖辛奈会让琳来监视自己，务必要“水门班共同行动”。

“这算什么嘛！”带土忍不住抱怨，仗着自己现在戴着面具尽显阿飞本色，“卡卡西那家伙……卡卡西前辈可是迟到了耶！怎么看都是他不愿意见阿飞，琳前辈太偏心了——”

在净土看了十几年的琳对此早已免疫，虽然身体只有十三岁，可带土相信刚刚特意在他眼前活络的手腕所蕴藏的力量绝不止十三岁，看来琳跟樱的关系密切并不只是普通的女孩子交流。

琳说，带土，你吓到水门老师了。

一时半刻接受不了自己弟子错误进化的水门险些晕倒，瞪大眼睛望着带土，想说的话落至嘴边都变成无言嗫嚅，带土于心不忍也顿觉羞耻，便换回正常语气：“总之为什么要等卡卡西那家伙！明明我跟琳……一起逛就够了！”

他本想说跟琳约会，奈何身型差距悬殊，两人走在一起不是被认作父女就是被当成人贩子拐卖，尤其带土的相貌凶神恶煞，他稍稍撇嘴都会引发一系列恐慌事件，这时候不得不承认卡卡西的存在极具情绪安抚作用，带土一度怀疑这是卡卡西成为准六代目的优势之一。

“因为我答应了小樱要跟她一起吃章鱼烧。”

琳答得自然，却让带土变得茫然，“可是，不是说了要水门班共同行动……”

“你跟卡卡西都是水门班成员啊。”琳眨眨眼，“当然我也是啦，不过现在嘛——”

琳刻意拉长了语调，因为她看见卡卡西出现在视野里，这代表与她约好的樱也到了。

“——我更愿意当第七班成员。”

不怪琳，不是琳的错。带土浑浑噩噩地说服自己。琳现在是青春貌美的少女，她两个队友却是三十多岁毫无风趣的老男人，遇到年纪相仿还聊得来的女孩子当然更倾向对方，没必要跟两个老大叔凑一块。

尽管他飞快地接受了琳抛弃自己投奔樱的行为，见到卡卡西的那一刻依然摆出一副惨遭欠债十个亿的表情——面具在吓到水门的时候就被他丢到了神威里——带土阴沉着脸，黝黑的眸子死死盯着离他最近的卖灯笼的摊子，仿佛丝毫不在意第七班的到来。

正如琳所说，两个女孩子跟师长打完招呼就手牵着手逛这场久违热闹的祭会，水门和玖辛奈确认鸣人更想亲自带领两位濒临自闭的宇智波了解人间真情之后也开始他们的二人世界了。

在剩下四个男孩子即将让沉默变成今晚的木叶村前，知名暖场小能手鸣人一手抓一个宇智波也不忘唤上懒洋洋的卡卡西老师，直往他老早就想跟佐助决一胜负的金鱼摊冲过去，他十二岁那年被佐助赢得差点一口气没喘上来，现在潜心修炼五载，十七岁的漩涡鸣人这次肯定能打败宇智波佐助！

佐助哼了声，任由自己被拖着跑，听完鸣人一腔热血的宣战后脸上鄙夷更深，倒没挣开那只手。他今晚原想跟阔别多年的父母兄长同行，但还没出门就被鸣人定点抓捕才知自己早被家里人卖了出去。佐助并不生气，几年前第七班一起逛夏日祭的记忆历历在目，说不怀念是假的，能够旧事重温自然也欢喜，更何况现在还可以免费收获一出好戏。

他望向另一边还没适应被拖行的带土，那张脸上的惊诧盖住了以往苦兮兮的表情，也算娱乐了自己。

“可恶！你们两个一定是用了写轮眼作弊！”

鸣人愤懑的高呼没为自己讨到半点公正，却意外唤醒站在旁边发愣的卡卡西，他抬眼一瞧，鸣人身前破掉的金鱼网堆叠成山却收获惨淡，而两名宇智波如有神助一命通关，不过拳头大小的袋子里塞满了金鱼，输赢一目了然。

面对毫无证据的指控，带土摆摆手表示自己十多年前就是捞金鱼的一把好手，基于吊车尾之间的惺惺相惜鸣人爽快地相信了，炮筒直直对准就算没有深仇大恨也不妨碍找茬的佐助：“混蛋佐助！你就是怕输给我才作弊的吧！”

佐助眼皮都没抬，发现金鱼们呼吸困难干脆倒回水池。这一举动应当是善意的，但在鸣人眼里成为心虚的表现，他猛然跳起来，因为太过生气连话都讲得断断续续：“你、你、你还毁尸灭迹！”

“……鸣人，这个词不是这么用的。”卡卡西不得不开口提醒，他真不想好端端的夏日祭被迫变成某种奇怪的命案现场。

像是附和一般，佐助特地看着鸣人抬起眉头，极具嘲讽意味地哼了声。

鸣人要气炸了。

“卡卡西。”

眼看卡卡西的手又要一边一只搭上两位学生的脑袋，带土连忙喝止，然而卡卡西虽顿住了动作，望向带土的目光却是满满不解——在意识到开口喊他的人是带土后立刻变成一种喜出望外：带土终于愿意主动搭理自己了！

在这一刻根本没想起来自己过去到底有多冷淡的带土只想着别让卡卡西再去揉那俩小子的头。这天下间哪有这么黏糊的师徒！不准不准！不准摸头不准搂搂抱抱！成何体统！

但傻愣愣的卡卡西两只手僵在半空毫无收回垂下的打算，这让带土警觉起来：他要是回神了肯定还要摸下去，这怎么行！

在这电光火石之间，他想到了一个好方法。

带土哼了声。

快来摸我！试图通过意念传达这句潜台词的带土瞪圆了眼睛。

卡卡西不知所以然，只担心自己是不是不经意踩了带土的地雷才引致对方不惜搭理自己也要嘲讽一声，哦还要拿眼睛瞪人。这时候他隐隐赞同鸣人的观点，你们宇智波家的人真的很容易让人讨厌起来。

最后卡卡西的手重重按在了第七班两个男孩子的头顶，像一声沉重的叹息。

现在轮到带土气炸了。

年轻人好就好在特别有活力。

十七岁的漩涡鸣人以一己之力拖动两个平均身高一米七五的男性，还能步履轻盈翻越人山人海抵达每一个可以满足胜负欲的摊位，从捞金鱼到打气球再到套圈圈，后来小游戏都玩过一遍了就开始比吃东西速度，同龄的宇智波佐助姑且不提——尽管卡卡西挺想提醒这个徒弟还记不记得自己的酷哥设定——与自己同为三十多岁老大叔的宇智波带土的狂热有过之而无不及，对胜利的渴望像对月之眼的追求，看得卡卡西不断后悔当初四战怎么没就地举办庙会好让带土沉迷其中，把什么收集尾兽实现月之眼忘得一干二净。

这次的吃棉花糖比赛以鸣人落败为结束，卡卡西纳闷怎么不是佐助的时候才记起对方几分钟前偶遇家里人，一听接下来要比吃棉花糖立马表示先去跟他们打声招呼，于是鸣人的对手只剩下带土。

带土作弊的这件事，卡卡西全程都知道，双眼神威的确能让时空转移快到看不清过程，兴许因为卡卡西用了那只左眼十八年，查克拉无意识建立了联系，当带土使用时他也能察觉一二。不过他不打算揭穿这恶劣的把戏，对卡卡西而言，带土开心才是最重要的。

嘛，抱歉啦鸣人。

“哇！要开始放烟花了！”

捕捉到天边第一朵烟花的鸣人大喊道，紧接着拉起离他最近的带土就要往前冲，他这时候想起来答应过水门和玖辛奈，烟火大会一旦开始，他们一家三口就在后山的小山坡那儿汇合。

这便导致带土狠狠撞上了走在前方的卡卡西的肩膀——半边身躯，毕竟对方险些没站稳摔倒。他悻悻然收回方才想捉住卡卡西手腕的手，为了不让这个动作显得僵硬，带土还抚平另一边被拽皱的衣袖，急于找爸妈的鸣人在碰撞的那刻不慎松开了手，没发现跟他比了一晚上的带土被留在原地，那个宇智波感受人间真情的计划自然也被抛诸脑后。

人群因烟火大会的到来而重新变得汹涌，处于其间的带土和卡卡西随波逐流，像海面两艘飘摇的小船，在暴风的呼啸中戏剧性靠近，最终撞到了一块。

“……抱歉。”

他低声道了歉，语气拖沓，似是带着不情愿，此情此景像极了多年前刚结为队友时僵硬的相处，带土在惹恼卡卡西这一方面天赋异禀并乐此不疲，但被琳或者水门发现后总要被押去认错，他梗着脖子粗着嗓音，眼神擦过卡卡西便飞快地移向对方身侧的草丛或者树干，短短几个音节被拆解得支零破碎，而卡卡西不屑以此难为他，面无表情地听完再不咸不淡应了声权当知晓。

十八年仿佛就是他与他一趟轮回的时间，从队友到敌人，从敌人到队友，斗转星移世事变迁，他们又站在了最开始的位置。若要说收获，除却双方长至成人的躯干与硕果累累的作战经验，剩下的竟是望向彼此的目光。

只有看着对方眼睛的话语才是最真挚的，然而带土始终不敢将眼皮抬得太高，生怕神威突变天照，自己一个眼神就会灼伤卡卡西。

他看得小心翼翼，连眼球转动的角度都是经过计算的不偏不倚。却正是这一眼，让他再也移不开视线。

卡卡西在笑。

在带土的认知里，卡卡西并不是天生爱笑的人。他从五岁就认识这位旗木家的小天才，彼时卡卡西总是板着一张脸，脸上戴着面罩之余还在脖子处裹了两圈围巾，生怕露了一寸遭人惦记，殊不知这样的打扮反让人更像将厚实的伪装尽数扒掉。带土便是其中之一，他跟琳探讨卡卡西大热天里穿得那么多会不会闷得满脸痱子，又抱怨成天蹙起眉跟个小老头似的教训自己真想打他一顿，当卡卡西出现在视线范围内他就奔过去质问你今天怎么来得比我还晚，讨完一餐冷嘲热讽后还不死心，仔仔细细观察卡卡西小半晌得出结论：“卡卡西，你面罩下面该不会没有脸吧？”

他被卡卡西打得看不见完好的脸是意料之中的发展，但同样的，对方面罩下的表情仍然像一团雾，偏偏卡卡西露出来的上半张脸又控制极佳，只有生气时才会横眉竖目，别的时间都是一副死气沉沉的眉眼，久而久之带土就觉得他不会笑，说不定根本不知道该怎么笑。

但现在，卡卡西笑了。

这当然不是带土第一次看见卡卡西笑，在他隐姓埋名潜伏暗处的那段时期，他不止一次见过卡卡西笑。但那些画面用他的形容都是笑得特别惨，卡卡西弯起了眼睛，眉头放松，脸上肌肉都移放到合适的位置，是教科书般的标准，以及虚伪。带土很清楚卡卡西做出这种表情的理由，这直接推动他投身于月之眼大业。

而带土此时此刻见到的卡卡西的笑容不再有那些欺骗的痕迹。他的眼睛并没有完全闭合，上下眼皮间还留有一点缝隙，卡卡西只是眯起眼，睫毛挡不住眼眸里的光，暴露在外的肌肤因祭会橘黄的灯笼而铺上一层暖色，连带那头银发也没那么亮眼，他没戴护额，额前懒懒垂着几缕发。带土想起少年卡卡西就算戴着护额，鼻梁上方也会垂下一小束头发，怪可爱的；然后他开始想象藏在面罩里的那部分，卡卡西不会笑得太过分，嘴唇像朔月前一晚的月亮轻微弯曲，说不定还能牵动嘴角那颗小痣稍稍往上——嘘，别问他怎么知道的。

唉，所以带土才不愿意用正眼去看卡卡西啊。

卡卡西嗯了声，应了他的道歉，但神情不变，依然笑着望向带土。

他怎么能一直看自己，烟花不好看吗？旁边的灯笼不好看吗？为什么还不移开视线？

可恶的旗木卡卡西，难不成是想看我出糗吗！不知不觉套用了鸣人的句式，带土忿忿不平着，耳边是接连不断的烟花炸开的声响，这都比不上他心脏跳动的每一声，如雷贯耳，响彻心扉。

真糟糕。带土暗道。真是糟糕的事态啊。

然后他收敛起脸上的呆怔，望着卡卡西笑了起来。

END


End file.
